Celos
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Los kurosaki se van a acmpar, pero Ichigo tiene un pequeño problema de celos con cierta Shinigami xD  pasen y lean. dedicado a luzia no tsuki. para ti amiga!


Hola, lose, dos publicaciones en un día. Pero este fic lo hice a petición de luzia no tsuki, que me pidio a un Ichigo celoso y esto es lo mejor que pude hacer. Se me acurrio mientras… jajajaj lavaba la loza xD

**DECLAIMER: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

**ACLARACIONES:**

-"pensamientos"

-así hablan

-_asi habla Ichi-Hollow_

-_-_::·········::_-_-

Y hay estaba Ichigo, lavando los platos del almuerzo y murmurando cosas in entendibles. Apretaba tan fuerte los platos que un poco mas y los quebraba, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que termino en una situación como esa? Pues todo comenzó hace una semana atrás…

FLASH BACK

-¡mis amadas niñas!-señalo a las gemelas, las cuales pusieron cara de confusión.- ¡Rukia-Chan!-la morena lo vio confundida mientras Isshin la señalaba- ¡Ichigo!-este puso cara de desconcierto-nos iremos de vacaciones dos semanas… ¡a acampar!-se dio media vuelta y regreso a la clínica.

-¡siii! De campamento-dijo Yuzu alzando los brazos.

-¡vamos a guardar las cosas!-grito Karin, realmente emocionada.

-Onii-Chan ¿puedes buscar las carpas y los sacos de dormir?-pregunto la castaña mientras subía.

-claro-contesto con una media sonrisa mientras seguía su hermana. Aunque no lo pareciera le gustaba ir de campamento.

-Ichigo-lo jalo de la polera como una niña pequeña-¿Qué es un campamento?-termino preguntando Rukia.

-ayúdame a bajar las cosas y te explico, enana-y ese fue le comienzo de su terrible tortura, las que debían ser unas agradables vacaciones terminaron siendo solo malos ratos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Estaba en la fregadera del campamento, obviamente lavando los platos, pero no estaba del todo contento haciendo su tarea.

-maldito bastardo-susurro, estaba mirando a Rukia, que hablaba muy animadamente con un chico alto de cabello negro, llevaba toda la jodida semana juntándose con él, y por lo visto se llevaba muy bien con la Shinigami, mejor que ellos dos juntos. Es mas ¡era un maldito confianzudo!

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?-hizo sonar los dientes.

-_¿por donde quieres que empiece a nombrarte, REY?_-su Hollow apareció con mejor intención de fastidiarlo. Ichigo solamente le gruño.

-le toca un pelo y lo mato ¡lo mato!-dijo mas alto, haciendo que las señoras que lavaban sus cosas cerca de él se alejaran un poco-voy torcerle el cuello hasta que me suplique la muerte-un aura maligna emanaba el Shinigami Sustituto, igual o peor que la de su Hollow. Tan maligna era que las señoras terminaron por irse.

-_oye Rey, tienes problemas-_le fastidiaba y provocaba al mismo tiempo su yo Hollowtesco.

-¡solo **yo** le revuelvo el cabello así a Rukia!-en ese momento el pelinaranja sacaba chispas por los ojos y si las miradas matasen, el pobre chico no viviría para contar que conoció a Kurosaki Ichigo.

-_jajajaja ¿celoso Rey?_

-¡vete a la jodida mierda! Nadie a pidió tu opinión-una niñita pasaba por hay en ese momento y al escuchar lo que dijo el joven Shinigami se espanto y se fue llorando. Si en ese momento apareciera una chita furiosa, no podría hacerle frente a Ichigo.

-_jaja, calmate Rey. Te recuerdo que yo siento lo mismo que tú y ahora…te mueres de celos al ver a la enana con ese tipo-_dijo en tono burlón.

-eso lo tengo asumido hace mucho tiempo-dijo co ira y al mismo tiempo con auto suficiencia. Pero la rabia era mas poderosa, tanto que apretó un plato lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo-¡mierda! Yuzu me va a reganar.

-_¿a que te refieres con eso de que "ya lo tienes asumido"?-_preguntó curioso el Hollow.

-¿no es que sabias todo lo que siento?-se burlo de su yo maligno.

-_¡mira lo que le hace ese tipo a la enana cara de papa!-_exclamo furioso y en cierto modo contento al haber cambiado de tema.

-¿enana cara de papa? ¿De donde sacaste una estupidez como esa?-dejo de gruñir y lavar los platos.

-_¡no me cambies el tema Ichigo! Mira lo que hace ese niñato mal criado._

-bien, ahora es personal-volvió a gruñir.

-_¿pretendes quedarte hay observando? ¡Imbecil! Rukia es NU-ES-TRA-_le recalco.

-cállate Hollow de pacotilla-lanzo un vaso la mas lejos que pudo, provocando que se rompiera. ICHIGO: 2 VAGILLA: 0.

Pero estaba tan segado por la ira y la rabia que se tropezó con el plato roto y callo de boca al suelo, provocando también que se hiciera una pequeña herida en la mejilla. ICHIGO: 2 VAGILLA: 2. el marcador se iguala.

Rukia se percato de la estupida caída de su compañero de batallas y corrió a auxiliarlo.

-¡Ichigo!-corrió hacia él-¿te encuentras bien?-lo ayudo a pararse.

- ¬¬ no tan bien como tú-contesto ácidamente. La morena sonrío.

-no me digas…que estas…

-¡no lo digas!-se cruzo de brazos con un notable sonrojo-oii enana cara de papa, ayúdame a llevar los platos.

-¿cara de papa?-pregunto alzando una ceja "de donde habrá sacado eso"-¡no me digas que hacer!-le asesta un golpe en la cabeza.

-hey! Rukia-el chico de antes la llamo.

-aaaa no, yo lo mato-exclamo Ichigo dándole los platos a Rukia-mira nada mas, haciéndose el confianzudo contigo delante de mí-la sangre le hervía. Se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta y fue a darle la tunda de su vida al pobre chico.

-este baka nunca cambiara-Rukia negó co la cabeza mientras sonreía-pero lo quiero tal como es.

**MUNDO DE ICHIGO**

El cielo se torno rojo y el ambiente se sentía pesado. Zangetsu e Ichigo-Hollow estaban en la azotea de uno de los tantos edificios.

-nunca había visto este clima-comento la espada y vio como el negativo de Ichigo estaba sonriendo y se levantaba de su lugar.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE REY! La enana es nuestra, hasta que me escuchas-se marchaba para alentar su Rey.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto, el viejo no sabía que parte de la película se había perdido.

-si no actúas en le momento, luego terminaras arrepintiéndote-le contesto para luego desaparecer.

**DE VUETA AL MUNDO DE VERDAD**

-haber si te siguen quedando ganas de acercarte a Rukia-fue lo último que escucho el chico antes de caer desamasado, sin duda nunca olvidaría a Ichigo.

-_¡así se hace Rey! Pero yo también lo quería golpear._

-_-_::·········::_-_-

Bueno espero que les alla gustado, jeje yo a mi hermana le digo "Enana cara de papa" y mi mamá me regaña xD

Cuidense y nos leemos! Bechos!

Onny-Chan…


End file.
